


invitation

by Teaotter



Category: Arrow (TV 2012), The Librarians (TV 2014)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fusion, Community: fan_flashworks, Crossover, Drabble, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-09
Updated: 2017-05-09
Packaged: 2018-10-29 20:38:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10861644
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Teaotter/pseuds/Teaotter
Summary: There's an envelope on the bed when Sara returns to the safehouse.





	invitation

There's an envelope on the bed when Sara returns to the safehouse.

She scans the room again, but still: no sign the League has found her. Besides, Nyssa wouldn't leave a note. A knife, maybe, but not... a letter, starkly out of place. 

As out of place as Sara feels, in this dreary room. Some day, the League will catch her. What then?

Sara turns the envelope over in her hands. Thick rag paper; formal. Hand-written address, Sara's full name in luxurious calligraphy.

Opened, it's an invitation, with a time, an address, and a name for her destination: _The Library_.


End file.
